newhavencounty_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Springs
Jackson Springs is a volcanic island located off the North-east coast of New Haven County. It is home to an inactive volcano and formerly the Mayflower Parks and Wildlife Headquarters. It is also considered a part of the State Park, along with the Diamond Creek State Park. Over the course of several months, the island has been a source of conflict, with several groups attempting to claim or secede the island from the State of Mayflower, including a declaration of independence from the unrecognized Kingdom of Liberty. None of the attempts were successful. On December 14th, 2019, FrancisHUnderwood announced that any attempts to claim the island will "be met with the force of the state," after FRAM issued a warning that they would take the island by force if not given a portion of it. Geography The island is located off shore from the mainland, not far from the town of Plymouth. It is a small island, and was formed through volcanic activity. The volcano that formed the island, the Jackson Springs Volcano, is currently inactive. Its caldera is filled with water, forming a small lake in the center of the island. The lake is heated by a magma chamber located underground. The magma chamber is accessible through several vents that can be found around the main volcanic cone. Touching the magma results in an instant death. History For a short while, Jackson Springs was home to the Parks and Wildlife HQ. Independence movement Main article: Jackson Springs conflict There have been multiple attempts at seceding Jackson Springs in order to form an independent microstate on the island. None of the attempts have succeeded; the Kingdom of Liberty continues to claim sovereignty over the island, a claim which has been rejected by most people. The first attempt at independence happened between 17 and 18 January 2019. A loosely-connected band of civilians and PAW workers, lead by former PAW director S3C, occupied the island and attempted to secede it from the State. The rebels attempted to assassinate Lt. Governor Xiam, leading to the deployment of National Guard forces and the issuing of an ultimatum to the rebels. Just before the ultimatum was set to expire, the rebels surrendered peacefully. Several months later, on 21 July 2019, another group of people occupied the island. This time, the group formally declared independence, forming the Kingdom of Liberty. The declaration of independence was not recognized, and National Guard forces stormed the island and arrested most participants in the rebellion. Despite the crushing of the rebellion of July, the Kingdom of Liberty continued to proclaim authority over the island, even attempting to open businesses on the island. The unrecognized kingdom also accepted citizenship requests. On 14 December, The First Revolutionary Army of Mayflower attempted to purchase a part of the island from the Kingdom of Liberty for $10,000. They announced that if the purchase was not accepted, they would take the island by force. This lead the governor FrancisHUnderwood to issue a warning, proclaiming that any attempts at claiming the island would "be met with the force of the state." Category:Jackson Springs Category:State Park